Chapter 7: Punishment
After our failed escape attempted I was throne into a cell waiting for my impending death. I have no idea where Lung Fae is being kept. The cell was cold, dark, and damp. I was completely alone until someone walked in. I didn't recognize her at first but I then realized it was Kore. "Silas forgive I know not what Lung Fae was planning", she said sadly. "Its okay, I just want to get this punishment over with". "Knowing my father he would either feed you to lions or some dark creature from Hades. Whatever it is it wont be something simple, I hope it isn't crucifixion". When she said that I began to remember all of the crazy things I been through. Almost everything I survived I should have been killed. Fighting Oceanus, Mimas, and Chrysaor. Surviving Tartarus and a explosion. "Don't worry I survived worst", I told her. "She must be something special". "Who?". "The girl your fighting for. She must be the reason you fight, your drive to continue on when all seem lost. I know this from the look in your eyes. Its the same look a man I once loved gave me". She was right, all I could think about was seeing Emiley again. I missed her, I need to find out what happened to her. "She is something special, I love her. If something happened to her while I'm here I don't know what I will do", I said. The door opened and one of Liniuse's monsters u nlocked the cell and was leading me to my ''punishment. ''I was lead to the colosseum . I don't know how but it was full of people. Well not people more like different types of monsters and maybe some minor gods and goddesses. Inside there was two combatants, a satyr and a cyclops. From prior knowledge a cyclops would whipe the floor with a satyr but what I saw blew my mind. The satyr manage to kill the cyclops by bashing its head in. He was roaring at the crowd and they were cheering. I noticed the satyr was Albenius, Mr. Herb's older brother. He was lead out by two guards and when he saw me he only nodded his head. I pushed to the center of the colosseum finally free of my shackles. In the booth I saw Liniuse, he was happy to see death and chaos i n his colosseum. "Monsters, gods, and goddesses, I Liniuse give you SILAS CORVIN! son of Poseidon", he shouted. The crowd gasped and started cheering. "Now its been almost 200 years since we had a son of the mighty sea god fight upon the sands. I searched high and low for an oppenent worthy to kill a son of Poseidon. And in my search there was only one man for the job. You know him, you love him, I give you LUNG FAE!", when the crowd heard his name they went crazy. Wait?, hes going to make me fight Lung Fae. "Remember Lung Fae , if you kill him I will grant you freedom". "Lung Fae don't listein we don't have to fight, its pointless". "Silas you are the key to my freedom", Lung Fae siad. Lung Fae pulled out a pair of Sai and pointed them at me. The sweet oldman I knew seemed to be gone. Chapter 8: Dying A Free Man Category:The Colosseum Part 1 Category:Anamantiumninja